Raph and April: More Complicated
by eno1988
Summary: Raph and April's relationship is established. April is hiding underground from the Foot Clan. Sequel to Raph and April: the Beginning. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Raph and April: More Complicated

It had been a week in the lair. A week of boys, constant boys. April missed her tub and her big sofa, but Raph wasn't ready for her to go back. The cops had not caught anybody from the attack when April was on her way back from her impromptu interview that probably was the cause of it all. Even Casey met up with Vern, much to his dismay, to get April's phone back. The guys were taking turns patrolling April's apartment and there hadn't been any visible Foot Clan action so far, but they were still worried Shredder was buying his time and making them feel safe. It was all false and it was driving April insane. The only good thing was she could be with Raph most of the time. Even though, no matter how much they love each other, too much together time will make anyone snippy with each other. She was developing a slight case of cabin fever and it seemed like she was hitting the weights almost as much as Raph to help pass the time and workout her aggression.

She just wanted to go outside and breathe the fresh air and walk down the side walk, go to a convenient store, anything. Most of the guys were gone so, she decided to try for the tenth time to take a bath in peace. She filled the tub up, whipped her hair into a messy bun, and slipped into the tub. She rolled up a towel and laid it under her neck and plugged in the headphones on her phone and played some music. April began to unwind as the steam billowed around her. She propped her feet up on the edge of the tub and bounced her toes up and down to the beat. Suddenly, the door busted open and her eyes popped open. Mikey just got from patrol and didn't knock because, let's face it, none of them were used to a female being around. Mikey froze when he realized Angel cakes was in the tub. April grabbed the towel and covered her chest.

"Uh, um,- I'm sor, uh-" Mikey stuttered.

"Mikey!" April exclaimed.

"Right, sorry!" Mikey said and turned around and ran down the hall, blowing passed Raph.

Raph eyed him as he ran down the hall, but he just shook his head and continued to the bathroom. There was April trying to dry off quickly since Mikey ran off and left the door open. Raph was grinning until he saw the annoyed look on April's face.

"What's wrong, babe? I figured you be asleep." He asked as he shut the door.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to relax. That's all." She said in a much pissier tone than she meant.

It made Raph snap his head to look at her but then he thought about Mikey running down the hall, "Did Mikey bust in on you again?"

April nodded as she got out of the tub and sat on the toilet seat, "It's not his fault. He's not used to me being here so much, just like I'm not. I didn't mean to snap at you." She huffed as she propped her face in her hands.

"I know you're ready to go back to your apartment, but it's just not safe yet." Raph said as she rinsed his face off in the sink.

"I know it's not, I'm just…" She trailed off.

"Home sick. I know." He kissed her head and she looked up at him, "I'm about to go on my patrol. How about you go with me for a little bit, so you can get out and you can get some of your clothes."

Her face perked up, "Oh, my God! Yes! I'll go get dressed!" She ran out of the bathroom.

Raph snuck out in front of April to make sure no one was up to see Raph take April with him. Leo would have a leader fit. They safely made it to the ladder and Raph watched April's cute butt climb up before him and he followed. Raph hoisted her in one arm and did his climbing with the other. First, he did his patrol that he normally does. He jumped along the rooftops with April close to him.

"Everything looks clear." Raph commented as he examined all sides of April's building.

"So, this is what you guys do on patrol. You jump along the buildings and make sure the city is protected. Every night. Imagine all the people that are better off for that." April commented.

"We hope so, that's why we do it." Raph confirmed.

"I know so. I was one of them." She countered as she sauntered passed him towards the fire escape. He shook his head and chuckled lowly, "We're headed down, right?" And he nodded at her.

She began going down the steps and she got more excited with each step. She knew just seeing her apartment would get her through a little longer down in the lair. Raph lifted the window and slipped in first to make sure everything was clear. After a few moments, he gave April the go ahead to come in. She delicately slipped through the window and walked to her bedroom. She turned on the bedside lamp and started gathering up a few things. Her sheet was still crumpled up on the floor from where she was wrapped up in it after her and Raph's first time together. The close quarters of the lair hadn't given them the privacy to do it again. Thought there have been several nights that Raph didn't much care about the privacy and he wanted to take her, forgetting and not caring who heard what they did. It was hard enough knowing what it felt like to be with her in that intimate way, but then have the privilege of sleeping with her every night and not being able to touch her was torture.

April's OCD kicked into high gear and she quickly spread the sheet out on the bed.

"What are you doing, babe?" He asked.

"I can't stand for my bed to be messed up." She quickly threw her comforter on top of the sheet.

"Want it nice and neat in case the Foot decides to break in." He joked.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious." She said sarcastically, "It's for when we get to come back and stay. I want it neat."

Raph didn't say anything because that was a sweet notion, "It's weird to think about what happened last time we were in here." He mumbled, he didn't really mean to say it out loud.

April turned from making her bed to look at his face, "I guess it is, huh." Her voice was kind and considerate because honestly she hadn't thought about how that night affected him because at twenty-seven sleeping with a virgin was almost an impossibility. She didn't think about that he was probably going crazy on the inside considering the fact that he was twenty-one and up until a week ago and twenty-one year old virgin, who would have never thought in a million years that he would lose his virginity. She sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to her, "Come sit with me."

Raph pushed himself off the wall and sat next to April, "What's up?"

She had a kind of an embarrassing look on her face, "Do you want to talk? You know, about what happened." Raph groaned in embarrassment, "No, listen. Don't get weird about it, okay. Look I love you and I know what happened has to have your head spinning in circles. So many things have happened that you never thought would and you can't tell me that you don't have something to say… Really, Raphael. You can tell me what's going on in your head."

Raph looked at the floor, then at the ceiling, and back at April, "The only thing that had me goin' in circles was that I needed to tell you I loved you and I said that. It's a lot to take in, but it's nothin' I regret, so I don't need to talk about anything. I'm twenty-one, it wasn't my first time to cum, it was my first time having sex. I loved it and I loved it with you. End of story."

April nodded, "Okay, as long as your okay, I'm okay." She stood up to finish getting her stuff together and Raph grabbed her hand.

"Okay, there is one more thing." He hesitated, but she nodded for him to continue, "How was I? Did I have any clue what I was doing? Did I hurt you?"

"Okay, slow down. First of all, yes, I was sore, but you're a lot bigger than a human. Second of all, you did- you did great." She said as her cheeks became a little flushed, "It was very unexpected that night, you know, but it was wonderful."

"It's harder layin' in the bed with you now, that's for sure." Raph laughed.

April smirked, "How long do we have?"

"We just patrol until we feel like we've covered most everything." He answered.

April slipped her jacket seductively off her arms and Raph's eyes widened when he caught her drift, "I guess we have time then."

"I guess we do." Raph croaked out and he cleared his throat, "Right now?"

"Why not?" She asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I can't think of one damn reason." He stated. He stood up and removed his armor and sais quickly and turned his attention back to her. She slipped her top off her arms and unbuttoned her jeans. Raph placed his hands on her hips, fished his fingers under her waist band, and slipped her panties and jeans down her legs. He sat back on the bed and pulled them the rest of the way down. He tossed her boots off to the side one at a time. He looked back up at her. Completely naked and open to him, there were no guards up. She was there for him and him alone. He could actually see her now. Their first time it was completely dark and he could only feel her, but now he could see everything and it was perfect.

She crawled down on the bed, giving him a view of everything. She laid on her back and waited for him to make his move. Raph lowered his self over April, being careful to keep most of his weight off of her. He could very easily squash her to nothing. His lips began kissing her neck. She tilted her head back giving him every bit of her neck to kiss and caress. It made her back arch, pushing her chest into his plastron giving him warm tingles all over. He moaned roughly in her neck sending thrills through April. She spread her legs so Raph could lower his self closer to her. She felt him growing and she became more frantic waiting for him to enter. He was careful to not go too fast and hurt her.

Her hands delicately crept up his biceps. She loved the feeling of the muscles and the scales under her fingers. Then she felt the tip touch her softly and she moaned, anticipating him slipping in the rest of the way. Raph moved slowly as he inched further inside. April's head rolled back in ecstasy and her eyes fluttered shut the further he went, "Oh, Raph." She whispered. And it made him crazy when she said his name like that. He began to move in and out, slowly at first, then he sped up the more worked up she became. Her moans came rushing out of her as he thrusted. Then it happened. Raph's phone began ringing. Raph quickly halted.

"Don't. Don't get it. Let it ring." She begged as she dug her nails in his arms. She was on the edge and she needed him more than ever.

Raph hesitated at first, but it just took one puppy look from her, "Okay." The ringing ended and Raph began again.

"Just like that." She moaned. Raph leaned down and kissed her deeply, nipping at her lip and his phone started going off again.

Raph's head popped up in significant annoyance, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me?" He slowly pulled out of April and grabbed his phone, "What?" He growled into the speaker.

"Did you take April on patrol with you?" Leo questioned in an annoyed tone.

"No, I brought her to the apartment so she could get some clothes, oh mighty leader. That okay with you?" Raph snapped.

"It would be if that's all you were doing. It's not safe for her. You guys need to get back." With that Leo hung up the phone.

"Shit." Raph grumbled under his breath and hung up his phone, "We better go." As bad as Raph hated it, Leo was probably right. If the Foot came after her, he couldn't protect her like this.

"Okay." April whispered. She slid off the bed and started getting dressed.

Raph grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry, babe. I knew better. I put you in danger doing this and I shouldn't have."

"I probably knew better, too. It's okay. We both made a bad judgment call." She said and kissed him, "We can do this another time." She slipped her shirt on, "Let's get outta here."

A little while later, Raph and April walked back through the door of the lair and Leo was still awake to make sure they made it home.

"Hey, Leo." April smiled.

"Hey, April." Leo replied, but then her turned his attention to Raph.

"I'll let you two talk." She said sliding out of the room.

"Raph-" Leo began.

"I know, Leo." Raph interrupted, "You're right. I shouldn't have taken her. She was going nuts being stuck down here and I just wanted to make her feel better. It won't happen again."

Leo examined his brothers face for a long moment, "So, what you're really saying is that I'm right?"

Raph rolled his eyes, "Good night, Leo." He walked off.

"You can say it, Raph. 'Leo, you're right'." He said louder. He chuckled, "By the way, I can smell what you've been doing."


	2. Chapter 2

April rolled over to Raph's side of the bed being empty. It was cold and vacant. He had been up for a while. She moved to his pillow and groaned in annoyance to being left so unsatisfied the previous night. She inhaled his scent on his pillow. He always smelled of leather and she loved it. She rolled off the bed ready to eat. She situated her cotton shorts on her hips and her t-shirt was hung up around her stomach, slipped on her extremely bright orange fuzzy slippers and made her way towards the kitchen. As usual, all the guys were at the table except for her hot tempered boyfriend.

"Morning, guys." April greeted with a sleepy smile.

Mikey tried not to stare at her midriff baring shirt and her messy hair, "Morning, angel cakes."

"Here you go." Leo turned from the counter and handed her a bowl for cereal.

She smiled sweetly at Leo and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for not being too hard on him."

And before Leo could help himself, he smiled and gave her a nod. April sat down next to Donnie, who as usual, didn't notice she had come in since he was busy with a project.

"Where is he?" April asked while she mixed her cereal in the milk and then she heard the weights clanging in the gym, "Never mind. Have you guys heard anything new?"

Leo shook his head as he sat at the table, "Not yet, Ape."

"Leo, I've gotta get back to work sometime." She reminded the blue one.

"Doing the news right now will get you killed." He pointed out, "And your boss wants you to stay hidden after what happened. I think he feels guilty."

She chewed her cereal and eyed Leo, "You know what I mean."

He smirked, "Oh, I know, April. Just bare with me, please."

She sighed, "Fine, but I want a scheduled bath time."

Mikey tried to keep from blushing at the table and he began laughing awkwardly out of shear embarrassment, which just made the rest of the table stare at him and that increased the laughing. Then Raph came into the kitchen wiping his brow and he eyed Mikey like everyone else.

Leo shook his head, "Well, okay then."

"Weirdo." Raph mumbled and he leaned down to kiss April, "Morning."

"Morning." She replied and he wiped the sweat off her lip that he left behind, "When did you get up?"

"A couple of hours ago. Needed to work out some tension," He stated as he eyed Leo from the counter, "you know, before I stuck a sai up someone's-"

"Got it!" Donnie exclaimed as a little machine came blinking to life and died again, "I don't got it. Damn it."

Casey came bursting in the lair full of excitement, "Good, you're all in here!"

"What's the jam, Case?" Mikey asked.

"They found one of the Foot members that attacked the van last week!" He revealed tossing the New York Times down on the table.

"What!?" April asked in shock.

"Yeah, he's in really bad shape from getting his ass kicked and then tumbling out of a moving van. Apparently, he was dropped in front of the hospital. The news is assuming it's because his injuries were so severe that he couldn't be saved without medical attention." He explained.

"Cracked ribs and head injuries…" She read aloud and then she looked at Casey with guilt in her eyes, "It's the guy I hit, isn't it?"

Casey hesitated, but he nodded, "Yeah, it is."

She continued to read the paper, "And his chances aren't good that he'll make it." She stared hard at the paper and everyone stayed quiet. April laid the paper back down and walked out of the kitchen.

"Good job, Casey." Raph popped off sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I was just wanted you guys to know the authorities may have someone to question in a few days depending on this guys recovery." He said.

Leo sighed sympathetically, "She's not like us. She's never hurt someone before and it's going to hurt her if he dies."

"I'll talk to her." Raph said.

"Is that a good idea?" Mikey asked without thinking.

And Raph snapped his head around to glare at Mikey, "I know I'm not the smart one, or the leader, or the funny one, Mikey. But I'm good at one thing and that's being there for April. And I know that without a doubt." He left the kitchen.

"This is turning out to be a great morning." Donnie sang sarcastically as he tinkered away.

Raphael tapped on the bathroom door. He heard the tub faucet being turned off, but April said nothing. He cracked the door open and peaked in. She settled into the tub, but she didn't acknowledge Raph for fear of falling apart.

He entered and shut the door behind him, "You didn't do nothin' wrong, April. You did what you had to do for you and your friends to stay safe."

April shook her head, "It's not that, Raph." She twirled her fingers in the warm water as Raph sat next to the tub, "I know I was protecting myself, Vern, and Casey, but for some reason it never crossed my mind that I could kill a person in the process. Because regardless of the situation and what he was trying to do to me, he was still a living being and I may have killed him. That's a lot to digest when you've never been in that situation before. He wasn't born a bad person, he was taught to be that way. He was a good human at some point in his life. I don't know, I guess reality just slapped me in the face in a bad way. And this is all because of that damn trip. I can't stand the domino effect that is happening here."

"It's hard to take when it's not the life you were born for." He agreed, "Splinter brought us up teaching us to be protectors and do what was necessary to keep the innocent safe and well, innocent. But that's all you did, April. You had no choice and you had every right to do what you did. I'm proud of ya and you should be, too. Ya kept yourself alive."

April smiled at him, "You know, you continue to surprise me, Raphael."

He grinned, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. When I first met you, you seemed so one dimensional. You were all hard and tough and brooding. But underneath all of that you really care about the ones you keep close. I never would have thought a few months ago that you would be able to turn my mood right around." She went on, "It's just a nice surprise whenever you do something like that. It makes me love you more."

"You're the one who made me see that I could be like this in the first place."

"And there you go. You just did it again."

April didn't ever mean to sound ungrateful for anything the turtles did, especially bringing her into their home to keep her safe. And as much as she wished she could go up top to her apartment every now and then, she was undeniably giddy at the fact that she got to go to bed with Raph without fear of anything… Other than Mikey busting into the room.

Raph really did make April feel better, but she still had this gnawing feeling in her gut about the guy in the hospital. She wanted to talk to him and see if she could figure out anything. On the other hand, she thought what was the point in any of it? He was there to kidnap her or kill her. Her conscience couldn't get a grip on the reality of what he was attempting to do.

Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie were in the dojo sparring. It was late, but their schedule had been off since April had arrived. They were all a little concerned that April was a flight risk. Raph knew she was trying to deal, but she wasn't used to this life. But Raph couldn't take it much longer, he had to spar and work out. He was worked up and ready to ravish April, sparring kept him somewhat level headed. She never said anything because she knew it made it harder on Raph, but he knew her issue was one in the same. She ached for him every night.

Leo was expertly twirling his katana in seamless, swift motions. Raph focused intensely on him with his sais in hand ready to attack when he got an opening. Leo was moving so fast he was creating a breeze Raph's face. He lunged towards Leo, hooking the katana in his right sai. Leo turned promptly around Raph and pulled the katana loose. Raph grunted in annoyance, then he stuck his leg out behind him and tripped Leo as he continued making his way around Raph. He hit the ground, then he popped his legs out and up and was back on his feet as quickly as he was down. He knocked a sai to the ground. Raph glared at Leo and the rage rose in his eyes. He went after his blue brother with rapid movements. Leo danced around his attacks until they made almost a full circle around the dojo. Raph slid passed his brother and grabbed his sai from the ground. The red turtle came up back up and Leo's katana made a slice in Raph's arm drawing blood. Raph sucked in a breath.

Leo dropped his katana, "Shit, Raph! You okay?"

Raph covered the wound under his hand, "Yeah, man, it's okay. I'm just not focused tonight."

"Call it quits?" He asked.

"Sure, let Donnie and Mikey have at it for a while. I need some sleep." He decided and headed out.

"Get April to bandage you up." Leo requested and Raph half way nodded.

Raph crept into his room. The lighting was dim where April had fallen asleep reading. He didn't want to wake her, so he grabbed a towel from his chair and wiped at his wound then slid into bed quietly as possible. She looked so peaceful and he hoped that had something to do with him. He scooted around carefully trying to get comfortable. April opened her eyes slightly and smiled at him.

"Hey." She said sleepily.

He smiled back, "Hey, babe. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. I wanted you to kiss me goodnight." She scooted over to him and leaned in. Raph kissed her deeply and she grazed her hand down his arm until she hit the towel.

She pulled back, "What's that, Raph?"

"It's just a scratch." He said nonchalantly and he tried to go back to his kiss, but she pushed his lips back and began peeling the towel back.

"Babe! That is gushing blood!" She exclaimed and hopped up from the bed and grabbed the first aid kit.

"It's okay, April. It's just a little cut."

"Yeah, with a katana." She rolled her eyes, "It's funny when Casey to uses it to cut up carrots, but Leo cutting your arm open is another story." She opened the kit and got the antiseptic out.

Raph shook his head, "He didn't mean to. I jumped up at the wrong time and it just happened."

"Nonetheless, you were just going to go to bed without cleaning it and bandaging it. I don't think so." She replied giving him a mothering tone.

"I like it when you're bossy." He said trying to be sexy.

April poured antiseptic on the cut and Raph growled under his breath, "What was that?"

"If you think that killed the mood, you're wrong." Raph smirked and April tried not to grin at him. She delicately cleaned the wound, but she could feel Raph wince every now and then.

"This is deep. You may need stitches. You have the worst luck when it comes to your arm getting sliced open." She commented as she stuck the butterfly bandages to his arm.

He chuckled a little, "I really do."

April wrapped the gauze around his arm carefully, "Okay, think that's good… For now. You probably should let Donnie check it out tomorrow. You may need it to be stitched." She put the first aid kit back.

Raph was so distracted by the pain in his arm that he didn't notice his girlfriend was wearing just her underwear and a short t-shirt. He looked her up and down as she walked back toward the bed. She caught him looking and she smirked at him. He couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arm around her waist and threw her on the bed. She giggled in excitement. He crawled on top of her and took her mouth with his. April was happily shocked. It was different than their other kisses. There was something animalistic. It wasn't romantic, it was wild and instinctual. Like a confidence was taking over him. He was taking her as his and he didn't give a damn. She heard the tear of her underwear being ripped away from what he wanted. But then she felt him slow down and pull back from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked breathing deeply, lusting for him.

He shook his head, "I can't be so careless with you. I could hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me. You didn't hurt me at all, babe." She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Not yet, but I could behaving that way though." He lamented.

She gave him a devil may care look. Her fingers gripped his plastron and pulled him back down to her, "I'll tell you if you need to stop." She kissed him hard and it didn't take long for her to make Raph forget his fears. He moved his mouth down her long neck and bit at her collar bone. She moaned lowly and dug her nails in his neck. Raph reached under her ass and yanked her down to where he wanted her. Then he pulled up away from her and sat on his knees. She watched him in amazement, the way he was looking at her made her warm and tingly all over. It was such a dominant, possessive stare. He dug his nails in her thighs and roughly massaged his way up her knees and pushed her legs completely open. Her breath hitched in her chest as Raph entered her. The arch in her back came up higher the further he pushed. Her fingers clutched the sheets and he moved inside her. Every bad thought was pushed from their minds as they got lost in each other.

Raph looped an arm behind April and brought her up on his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved up and down his length. The t-shirt was hindering Raph from feeling what he wanted. He pulled her arms up in the air and pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. His fingers wove through her strands of hair and he pulled her head back so he could have full use of her neck. His teeth bit down on her making a thrilled squeal escape her mouth. He watched her chest bounce and he had such a tight hold of her ass, she was sure it would bruise. It hurt in the best way. She tickled his mouth with her tongue as she got closer. He could feel her tensing on top of him. He bent his head down and took her nipple in his mouth. The sensation pushed her over the edge and her moves became erratic. He took hold of her hips and pulled her down on him, even with the nagging reminder in the back of his head of how fragile she was, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted the feeling more than anything right now, so he continued. April moaned as she climaxed on top of him. Raph buried his face in her neck to keep from making sounds that would wake up the lair. He thrust upward until he was sure she was completely finished. She became butter in his arms. He laid them down on the bed and he gently pulled out of April and she quivered at how cold it felt without him inside her. He laid on top of her for a moment and then he jerked his head up and began feeling her hips and her stomach, checking to make sure everything was still intact.

April sleepily giggled, "I told you I would say stop. You didn't hurt me, Raph. That was absolutely incredible." She whispered in his ear and it was almost enough to make him want to go again.

"You are incredible. I love you." He whispered into her neck.

She yawned widely, "I love you, too, baby."

Raph again woke up before April with his arm throbbing him out of his peaceful sleep. He knew the sun had not risen because Leo was coming in from his patrol of April's block.

"You're up early." Leo commented, "I figured after that performance, you'd be sleeping for days."

Raph was too tired to argue, he just smirked, "Sorry, I thought it's what I needed to sleep, but my arm says differently. Everything okay at April's?"

"Yeah, it was clear, but there was a package at her front door, I opened it in case it was something from the Foot since it wasn't addressed." Leo explained pulling out the large envelope and handed it to Raph, "And it's not good."

Raph eyed his brother before digging through the envelope, "It's VHS tapes. Did you watch 'em?" Leo nodded and sat next to his brother, "So what's on 'em?"

Leo sighed, "They are the video's that were filmed of April in Japan, It's all the interview's she did about the Foot Clan. There are a lot of factual and revealing interviews on these tapes."

"Who are they from?" Raph questioned pulling the letter out of the envelope.

"It doesn't say, but Raph, someone is blackmailing April for a boat load of cash to keep the tapes hidden." Leo revealed.

Raph's cheeks became heated with anger, "Blackmailing her."

"The letter says if she doesn't show up with the money, the tapes will be sent to the media." Leo finished.

"And the Foot Clan will stop at nothing to kill her then." Raph continued.

"Exactly." He nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

April sat on the couch with her mouth agape while she watched the videos. The anger was rising in her chest at the audacity of it all. She had awoke in the most perfect mood after her most perfect night with Raph and then this shit gets thrown in her lap.

"I can't believe someone is blackmailing me for these interviews." She commented in disbelief, "And these were at my apartment?"

Leonardo nodded, "Yeah, they were sitting at your front door."

"Inside my apartment?" She clarified and Leo nodded again, "They were in my home! Someone got into my home without breaking in!"

"Calm down, April." Raph said trying to console her.

"No!" She stood up in a panic, "Someone has a way to get into my apartment. It could be anybody!"

"It's got to be someone involved with the trip, Ape." Mikey concluded.

"Vern?" Casey suggested.

"He's got a crush on me but I doubt he's the type to get psychotic about it." She examined the note, "Of course it's typed. I just don't think it's Vern.

"Who else knew?" Donnie questioned.

"Well, Bern set the trip up obviously. Then it was me, Vern, and Dave. Dave! He's new at work. I don't know much about him." April explained, "Maybe he's got something to do with it."

"Let's check it out, but we still need to check out Vern just to be safe." Casey decided.

"Leave no stone unturned." Leo agreed.

April nodded, "I'll call Vern."

Vern tried to pose his self next to the van as he waited for April in a side alley. He checked his hair in the mirror, made sure his collar was straight, and that his teeth were gleaming. April walked up with Casey in tow.

"What are you doing, Vern?" April asked when she caught him picking his teeth.

He jumped from his pose, "Oh, you know, nothing. And there's Casey. Greeaat."

"Do you know anything about this?" April handed Vern the note that came with the tapes.

"A hundred grand?! What the hell is this?" Vern exclaimed.

"Someone left it inside my apartment with recordings of the interviews from Japan. Vern, look at me. Do you know anything about this?" She asked in all seriousness.

Vern shook his head, "No, April, I swear. I would never do this to anybody."

She knew he was telling the truth. She never thought it was Vern, but she had to ask, "What do you know about Dave?"

"Not a whole lot, O'Neil. You think it could be him?"

"Well, I don't think it's you and I don't think it's Bern. If anybody else knew about Japan, I don't know about it." April said.

"I'll do some snooping around the newsroom, see if I can figure anything out about Dave. I'll text you in a couple of hours." He handed the note back to April, "Maybe we can get this figured out and take him to the police."

"Thank you, Vern. I'll talk to you soon." She waved and she and Casey snuck off.

"Nothing like meeting a pretty girl in a back alley with her man friend." He said and hopped in the van.

They had to come up with a plan to catch whoever this was in the act of taking what he or she thought was money from April. Casey and April snuck back down to the tunnels and entered the lair. Mikey got up and headed for the dojo when they came into the living room with the guys.

"Hey Mikey…" April trailed off when she realized he was ignoring her, "What's up with that? Is he mad at me?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders, "He's been acting odd for a couple of days. He hasn't said anything, though."

"What happened with Vern?" Raph asked as he sat back on the couch.

April poured herself some tea Donnie had made, "It's what I figured. He didn't know anything. He said he would get the scoop on Dave though and call me in a couple of hours."

"Do you believe him?" Donnie asked.

Casey and April nodded, "He was on the level, man. He doesn't have the desire to hurt anybody. He may be a little creepy and flirtatious with April, but he's not into blackmail."

"Thank you for putting it so delicately." April said sarcastically.

Casey cocked his head to the side, "Just call me the king of putting things delicately."

April and the guys sat around the living room for a while waiting for a call. They rotated around trying to get comfortable as they waited. They ordered a pizza, they ate popcorn, they played video games, and anything else they could think of because they literally had no plan of action until they got some information. Mikey finally made his way back in the lair.

April decided to try again, "Hey, Mikey." He only nodded at her and went out the front door, "Why isn't he talking to me?!" She exclaimed startling the room. Everyone else was in such a bored daze they hadn't paid to the fact that Mikey had even walked through.

"What's up, babe?" Raph said popping his head up from the couch.

"He's pissed at me about something." April replied as she hopped up and followed Mikey out the front door.

"I'm so confused." Raph said lying his head back down.

April walked through the tunnel trying to figure out which way Mikey went. Then she heard his skateboard in the distance. She followed the sound until she found him at his homemade half pipe. He saw her approach, but he just kept skating.

"What's wrong, Mikey?" April asked loudly over his board, but he kept his mind on his activity at hand, "Mikey?! Why are you not speaking to me?" He snapped to a halt, flipped his board into his hands, and began walking away. She put her hand on his shoulder, "What did I do?!"

"Leave it alone. You don't have time for me now." He growled and tried to keep walking.

April went after him, "What are you talking about? Mikey, please, talk to me." She pleaded.

Mikey sighed and faced her. He looked as though he had been crying, "You're in a relationship with my much larger, older brother now. How can you still be my friend?"

"You think Raph gets in the way of me and the rest of you guys. I love all of you." She explained.

"Yeah," He shrugged his shoulders, "But you're _in_ love with him. And I know it's been building up for a while now between you two, but none of us actually thought in a million years you would fall for any of us, but you did and it wasn't me, or Leo, or Donnie. He's got you. And that became abundantly clear last night. How did Raph end up being so lucky that he's get to do that to you, April?"

That stung in her chest. It was the first time since she had met the turtles that Mikey hadn't called her Angel Cakes, "Mikey, I didn't plan any of it and I doubt Raph did either. It just happened and I'm sorry I've hurt you like this. It wasn't my intention. And it definitely wasn't my intention for you to think you were any less important to me. I couldn't imagine my life without any of you now, not just Raph. I love you just the same."

"Just the same. That's what hurts. He gets to feel all of this and what if he mistreats you or hurts you? How are we supposed to deal with that? What if you two break it off and you leave us forever because you can't deal with being around him anymore?"

"Is that what this is? You think he'll make me hate all of you if I ever hated him?"

Mikey nodded, "I don't know if I could ever forgive him if he chased you away. That would hurt more than dealing with you two being together. It's not that I don't want this for Raph, I just want it for me too. I mean, what are the odds of another girl bonding with us like you?"

"There are millions of people in the world, I'm sure I'm not the only one." She smiled at him, "Don't ever think I could stop loving any of you, kay?"

Mikey grinned back at her, "Okay."

She looped her arm through his and they started walking back, "So, can you go back to calling me Angel Cakes now?"

Mikey chuckled, "Sure. Angel Cakes."

"That's more like it." She said and nudged him as they walked, "Now that this is fixed, I guess all we have to deal with is that pesky other matter.

"Blackmail can be a bitch. We'll get it figured out."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vern finally made the phone call to April. They made plans to meet up and discuss what he had found. April decided it was time for the guys to be involved in this so she had Vern meet her at one of the entrances to the lair. She was standing by the manhole when Vern approached her.

"I see you didn't bring Casey this time, O'Neil. Need some alone time with good ole Vern." He chuckled.

"Don't worry, Vern. I'll try t control myself. Come on, this is going to blow your mind." April promised as she bent down and pulled the cover off the hole in the ground and began making her way down the ladder.

Vern stared with his brow furrowed, "Um, O'Neil, what are you doing?"

"Just follow me." And her voice echoed in the tunnel.

He sighed and began going down the ladder, "Sure, I'll meet you in the creepy dark back alley and follow you down the creepy dark sewer hole in the ground to God knows where and wake up murdered tomorrow. Sounds like a typical date for me." He hopped off the last leg of the ladder and followed April through the tunnels, "You sure know your way around down here."

"Well, I should by now." She replied.

"Wait. Is this where you've been hiding?!" He asked in shock, "You've been in the sewer!"

April nodded as she opened the front door to the lair, "Here we are."

"This is somebody's home." Vern commented still in disbelief of where she was taking him.

"Must be why he's a camera man, he's good at pointin' out the obvious." Mikey said behind him.

Vern turned around to see huge six foot turtle eating a slice of pizza, "Jesus! What the hell!? Wha- Wha- What is this, O'Neil?!"

"Vern, calm down. They're friends. This is who has been taking care of me." April explained.

"He's- he's a-" Vern's eyes began to roll back and his knees buckled and he was out like a light.

April sighed, "Well, I guess that's understandable. I did it, too. Let's get him to the couch."

Vern's eyes began to flicker open to a bright light in his face, "There is he. Can you hear me, bud?" Donnie asked snapping his fingers, "You passed out for a few minutes."

"Vern, you okay?" He heard April's voice.

He sat up a little bit and leaned on the couch, "Can someone tell me what the hell is happening?"

"Well, we're mutants-" Donnie began.

"Donnie, I got this." April interrupted, "Vern, these guys are like family to me. They are the reason my ass is always saved, so please don't panic. No one is going to hurt you, okay. Believe it or not these were the test subjects in my Dad's lab when I was a kid."

Vern nodded slowly and then shook his head, "I'm sorry woman, you gotta be shittin' me."

April smiled, "No, Vern, I'm being completely honest. And they're also the ones that are helping me with the problem at hand."

"Here, drink this." Donnie said offering him some tea.

Vern studied him for a second and accepted the tea, "Thank you." And took a sip, "This is a lot to take in, O'Neil."

"I know it is, but it's all fine. This is where I've been staying and as you can see I'm perfectly safe." She reassured him.

"What's up, guys?" Casey greeted as he entered the lair.

All the guys mumbled their hello's.

"He's in on it, too?" Vern whispered to April.

"Yeah, Casey knows them. Has for a while now. Listen, let me introduce you." She motioned to Leo standing off to the side, "This is Leonardo."

"How ya doin'?" Leo waved coolly.

"Donatello is the one that brought you the tea. Michelangelo is the one that made you pass out."

Mikey grinned embarrassingly, "Hey, man. Sorry about that."

"And one standing over there in the corner with the shitty look on his face is Raphael."

Vern jumped a little. He hadn't even noticed the large figure standing off in the darker area, "Okay, it's nice to meet everybody." He replied and took another gulp of tea, "So, I guess we should talk about this Dave guy."

Everyone sat around the kitchen table, Casey and Raph leaned against the counter with their beers in hand.

"Vern, you want a beer?" Mikey offered.

He nodded, "Yeah, man, thanks. Okay, here's what I found out. Apparently this guy has been doing some serious undercover work for the Foot. He hasn't been with Channel 3 very long, but his background appears to be fabricated. He keeps quiet around the station and only wants to work on the Foot Clan stories, hence his going to Japan. I followed him a few hours ago. He went to an old abandoned warehouse on the East side. It looks like heavy activity going on inside and I'd be willing to be that's where the Foot let's there young recruits hang out."

"Hang out and do what?" Leo asked.

"The word on the street is that to entice the younger kids into joining to be trained to basically be a Foot soldier, is there's a really sweet set up of all this stolen property. Video games, TVs, basketball courts, skateboarding, you name it, it's there. It's just like a huge playground. And after these kids are used to having fun all the time and their dedication is tested by being trained and becoming a soldier, and from the looks of everything it appears to be working. I guarantee you that's where the hide out is." Vern explained.

"We need to scope out that warehouse." Mikey commented.

"Yeah, I bet there are a lot of answers there." April agreed, "Let's do it."

"No, you're not going. That's basically offering you up to the Foot as a sacrifice." Raph piped up and took another swig of beer.

"As bad as I hate to say it, Ape, Raph is right. You need to stay clear of that place." Leo added.

"Well, you guys can't just waltz in there." April countered looking at the turtles, "So, who's gonna go?"

At one time all the eyes in the room looked at Casey and Vern. Casey was all for it, but Vern looked a little less than enthused.

"Hell, yeah! I got this all damn day!" Casey exclaimed thrusting his fist in the air.

"Uh, question. What if we get caught?" Vern asked.

"Don't get caught." Raph grunted.

"Is it a good idea to send Vern in?" Donnie asked raising a point, "I mean, Casey can handle this kind of thing, but I'm not sure about Vern. No offense."

"None taken. I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"It's not smart to send Casey in alone, no matter how much he has it 'all damn day'." April pointed out.

"Look, if anything goes wrong, we go in." Leo confirmed, "This is our only choice a plan. Besides it's the perfect place to get our hands on Dave and scare the shit out of him."

Raph grinned, "I got that handled."

"Vern, you have ear pieces in the van?" She asked.

April sat at Donnie's desk of computers. She wasn't allowed to even be in the van for fear of the Foot grabbing her. Donnie hooked everything up to give her a direct feed to the guys at the warehouse Vern suspected to be the hideout. She had her phone in one hand, a walkie talkie in the other, and her ear piece in.

"Testing. 1,2, testing." April said into the walkie.

"Hear ya loud and clear, Angel Cakes." Mikey said in his cute surfer dude voice.

"Ok, I've got you guys up on the feed. Are Vern and Casey ready to go in?"

"Just about. Vern is attaching the hidden cams to him and Casey right now." Mikey replied.

"Okay, I think it's good." Vern said and Mikey's face popped up on the screen connected to the camera.

"Hey, Angel Cakes!" He waved into the camera and she saw Raph push his arm.

"It's up to you guys. Good luck." She told them.

Casey and Vern slipped under the chain link that had been previously cut open. They made their way slowly and quietly to an entrance that was scarcely guarded. Casey spotted a group of teenagers walking by, so he and Vern smoothly grouped up with them and walked right in. It was smoky, music was pounding through the large building, and anything a teen could want to do was provided.

"They must have robbed half the city for all of this." Vern commented.

"Dude, you look like a tourist. Blend in, slouch a little, look like you belong." Casey said roughing up his hair a little.

Vern rolled his eyes, "I hated being a teenager the first time."

They made their way through the crowd of people. It ranged from your everyday hoods to Ivey League looking students. There appeared to be no order, it was chaos everywhere you looked. They walked up the stairs to the second level so they could get a better look.

Vern nudged Casey's arm, "Look there he is! That's him. It looks like he's heading out."

"Hurry, come on." Casey began quickly walking back down the steps, "Guys, he heading outside. He's heading outside."

Donnie jumped up in the van and knocked his head, "Ouch!"

"Damn, what's up with you?" Raph said as he rolled his toothpick around.

"He's coming out!" Donnie yelled as he tried to stand up, "Dave is leaving the warehouse."

Raph sat up and looked out the window back towards the fence. He saw a small figure walking out and soon after Casey and Vern appeared walking behind him, "Yep, there they are." He growled with anticipation of getting his hands on him.

"Raph, calm down." He heard April's voice in the walkie.

He jerked it from Mikey and spoke into it, "I've got this handled, babe."

"Just don't go crazy, please." She said back into the small speaker box.

Leo saw Casey and Vern walk up beside Dave and grab his arms. They drug him over to the van. Casey slammed up against the van.

"Careful." Vern said taking his sleeve and wiping the van, "This is Channel 3 property."

"Shut up!" He shouted at Vern, then he looked back at Dave, "I got something to talk to you about." He pulled the letter out of his pocket and showed it to Dave, "Look familiar?"

Dave got a cocky look on his face, "Never seen it before."

"Oh, yeah?" Casey grinned and he hit the van a couple of times. The turtles came out of the van, "I guess you need to talk to my friends then."

"Woah, woah, what is this?" Dave questioned as the panic set in.

Raph got in his face and picked him up by the shirt collar with one hand, "You wanna rethink that answer?" Dave couldn't find his voice from being scared to death, "I suggest you answer me before I start breaking bones, asshole."

"O-okay, okay. I may know what that it?" He answered through the stutters.

"Good." Raph smiled an evil smile as he lowered him back to the ground, "Why don't you explain it to us?"

"The Shredder is after April and I thought I could get a little piece of the pie." He began.

"By blackmailing a TV news reporter who lives in New York for a hundred grand. She doesn't even make that in a year. Seriously?" Donnie smirked, "Not too smart, are you?"

"I figured it was important enough to keep the information secret, she'd figure it out." He answered.

"Well, she did. She sent us." Raph snapped, "And I suggest you lose those videos, disappear from the news station, and leave April alone or else we'll come see you again and you won't get off so easily next time."

"What happens next time?" He asked through the shakiness.

"You don't walk away breathing." Leo whispered in his face, "And I'm not being facetious either."

"See you around, Dave." Mikey said in his bad ass tone of voice.

"Let's move." Leo commanded and they all got in the van.

April sat with her legs propped up on the desk asleep when the guys came back. Raph noticed Vern staring at April's shorts clad legs while she slept. He grunted and nudged passed him.

"Angel Cakes is out like a light, dude." Mikey laughed as he grabbed his bag of chips.

Raph bent down behind the chair and put his face in the crook of April's neck, "Wake up, sleepy head."

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice. She smiled at him, "Did you leave him breathing?" She asked.

He grinned back, "Um hmm. Everything is fine."

She got up out of the chair, "Hey guys. Ya hungry? I can cook."

All the guys snickered. There may be several things April kicked ass at and apparently beating the crap out of people was one of them, but cooking was not.

"I'll cook." Mikey offered.

"That's fine. I just said it so you'd stop me." She chuckled.

They all sat around the table and for the first time in a while, they felt a little more at ease. They knew it was temporary, but they also knew that they wouldn't ever let each other go through it without all of them together. They had created a family, as crazy as it looked from the outside, it was perfection to them. Even Vern was managing to understand it. They were all different in their personalities and their bodies, but all complimented each other at the same time.

As Vern sat and ate with this group, he was still in disbelief of it. He watched April and Raph talk to each other. He honestly didn't mean to stare, but he couldn't help it. Then it all came flooding back to him. The conversation in Japan. Raphael the maybe Italian, it was this Raphael that she was talking about. The way they looked at each other, it became so clear. How in the hell did a mutant win her over? He's a turtle. Sure he's tall and built like a brick shit house, but a turtle nonetheless. He couldn't process it. She looked at him like she was in love with him and he was of course in awe of her, but who could blame him?

Soon the night winding down and April walked Vern back to the entrance he came through. Raph and Mikey stood back a little.

"Thanks a lot, Vern. You did great." April said sincerely.

"Glad to help, O'Neil. I just hope it worked." He replied as he glanced up at Raph and Mikey to make sure they weren't listening, "So, is that the Raphael you told me about?"

"You think it's weird, huh?" She asked rhetorically.

"Shocking. Yes. What's the deal?"

"We just kind of happened. We always hung out more than the others and I just…"

"Fell in love?"

A look of contentment came over her face, "Yeah. It's not conventional, but it doesn't matter. I've never felt this way and that's all that matters"

Vern nodded his head in understanding, "Good for you, O'Neil. I'll see ya later."

"See ya, Vern." She waved and he made his way up the ladder.

April turned to go back to Mikey and Raph.

"Everything good?" Mikey asked.

"Yep. Shall we head back?" She smiled.

"Mikey go on ahead. We'll catch up." Raph told him.

"Okay. See ya later. Night, Angel Cakes."

"Good night, Mikey."

Raph watched Mikey to make sure he was gone and not hiding and listening.

"What's up, babe?" She asked giving him a perplexed look.

"Did you mean everything you just said to that guy? About me and you." He questioned, "You know, about never feeling this way before and the differences don't matter."

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

He grinned that heart melting grin, "It's just nice that someone besides our group knows I get to be with you. Like maybe one day, it won't be a problem anymore."

"Yeah, I like that." April agreed.

Raph encompassed her delicate face in his large hands and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the moment things were at peace for April and the guys. She was still stuck underground for the time being. April had to begun to make peace with that and she had also decided she was going to have to sell her apartment because it would most likely not be safe to ever return to. She still missed being above ground, but at the same time getting used to being below ground all the time. All the guys had become accustomed to remembering her time in the bathroom because if Mikey had "accidentally forgotten" one more time, Raphael was going to rip his head off.

Raph was so in love with April he was bursting from the inside. Silently that is. He was careful not to make his brothers, especially Mikey feel lonelier than they already did. He knew they were happy and accepted him and April but he knew how they felt. Up until recently he was just like them, lost and wondering if he would ever know how it felt to be loved like that and to be able to openly love someone back. He still had to pinch himself occasionally to make sure he wasn't dreaming when he woke up next to her delicate frame. If he could ever come up with a definition of perfection, she would be it, April O'Neil.

He laid awake gazing at her wrapped in his large arms. She was so small compared to him and he loved that he knew she needed him to protect her. It gave him the ego boost he needed sometimes whenever he caught a glimpse of their reflection together. How she got past what he was, Raph would probably never understand. He was just thankful she did. He was thankful there was something about him that she was able to love, even though he was fully prepared to love her from afar forever. He knew when he met her that he was meant to be here to protect her. April moved around a little and rustled the sheets she insisted he get from her apartment. Her mouth fell open a little and he held back a chuckle. She was so damn cute even when she didn't know it. He could tell she was about to wake up as she moved more. She opened her eyes and found his face. A sleepy smile formed on her face.

"Morning, handsome." She mumbled sleepily.

He put on his best Robert D'Niro face, "You talkin' to me?"

She giggled, "Yes, I'm talking to you." She pulled herself up on his chest and kissed his lips.

"Good morning." He replied when she pulled away.

"Did you sleep?" She asked as she stretched her arms out to the sides.

"Uh huh." He mummured.

She snickered at him, "Liar."

"If it makes you feel any better, I never sleep. Even before you, I didn't sleep. It's very rare that I see the inside of my eyelids for longer than a couple of hours." He said plainly, "You're up early anyway."

"I knew you were awake, so I went ahead and woke up too." She replied.

A sexy grin formed across his face, "Well, since you're already awake…" He rolled April on her back and made room between her legs and he kissed her neck.

"What about the others?" She asked as he awakened her senses even more.

"No one's up yet. Mikey hasn't skated through the lair yelling cowabunga yet." Raph reassured her before devouring her lips with his. She moaned at the slightest touch. There was nothing better than sex in the morning because she was still waking up and every touch felt real, but like a dream at the same time. She heard the tear under the covers. There went another pair of underwear; she would have to buy new ones at the rate he was going. She gasped at the air as he entered her. The cold chill of him sent shivers down her spine as he began moving to warm everything up. She dug her nails in his shoulders, causing him to arch his back and push further into April. She was about to let out a pleasure filled scream, but Raph's hand covered her mouth before it escaped. She jerked his hand from her mouth and attacked his lips with hers. She nipped at his bottom lip. He hitched her leg up his hip to give her a better feel of his length.

"Cowabunga!" They heard Mikey exclaim as he skated towards the kitchen.

"Don't you dare stop." April demanded as she moved under him, "Just stay quiet."

He chuckled, "Me? You stay quiet."

She gasped, "Just shut up and keep moving."

Then the door flung open to Raph's room. April squealed, Raph jumped off her, and she rolled off the opposite side of the bed to hide.

"Mikey!" She yelled.

"Mikey!" Raph growled and threw his clock at the door, "What the hell, dude?! We're kind of in the middle of something!"

"I'm sorry, Raph, but Father wants to talk to us."

Raph's eyes widened, "About what?"

"I'm not sure." He said, but he nodded his head in April's direction.

"Mikey, I saw that." April groaned sarcastically, "Does he want me to leave?"

"He didn't say. He just needs to speak with us privately first." Mikey explained uneasily.

Raph nodded, "Okay close the door so I can get dressed." Mikey did so and Raph turned to April, "Don't worry. I'll handle everything."

"What if Splinter is ready for me to leave, Raph? You can't tell him no. He's kind of the head of the household."

"Let me just go see what's up before we start to panic." He said as he stood up and dressed, "I'll be back." He kissed her and left the room.

April sighed and sat on the bed, "Shit." She mumbled under her breath, then she jumped up off the bed and threw on her jeans and a t-shirt and her flip flops. She made her way quietly out of the room towards the dojo where she assumed they were. She stood still as she could so she could hear. She really hated to betray Raph's trust but she wanted to be prepared for whatever they were going to tell her.

Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo sat Indian style in front of Master Splinter and waited patiently for him to begin.

He sighed deeply in distress and Raph's gut immediately tightened even more. He just knew April would be made to leave even though he couldn't think of a reason why Splinter wouldn't want her there anymore.

"My sons… Casey came to see me late last night. He was very upset and asked me to relay the news and come up with a solution to what has happened."

_Just spit it out_ Raph thought. What the hell is going on?!

"April's apartment burned to the ground last night. Everything was lost and Casey was on patrol when it happened and he came here immediately after the firemen got it under control. She has nothing left, but her home here and what she brought here with her." Splinter relayed as he massaged his forehead in stress, "I'm devastated to tell her."

Raph dipped his head down, "She will be devastated."

"I know, my son." Splinter laid a calming hand on his angriest sons shoulder.

"So, you're not making her leave then, right?" Mikey asked timidly, "She has nowhere to go."

"Michelangelo, why would ask April to leave? She is always welcome here. Especially now more than ever."

The tears ran down April's cheeks as she tried to stifle the sobs in her throat. Her home, her escape, her big comfy chair that she would cry in, her bath tub, her everything… was gone. She quietly ran to the entrance, grabbed her cell phone off the table, and ran out the front door.

"How did it happen?" Leo asked.

"Casey was going to find out all we need to know and get back to us so we can talk to April." He explained.

"Where will she live after it's all over and done with?" Donnie asked.

"April O'Neil can live here as long as she pleases. She can stay forever if she so chooses."

"Just please keep it quiet until I hear from Casey. You may go about your day."

The brothers filed out of the dojo and Raph a scent caught Raph's senses. The scent he had become all too familiar with since he and April's relationship went further, "Shit." He walked quickly back to his room and she wasn't there, "April." He went back through the lair to the living room, the kitchen, and the bathroom. She was gone. Raph went back the living room where his brothers were, "She's not here. Donnie, check the tunnel cameras. Her phone isn't on the table."

Donnie sat at his desk and began pulling up the camera feed while Raph dialed her cell phone, but she didn't answer.

"There she is." Donnie jumped and Raph hung up his phone. He watched the video of April walking quickly towards the front door and grabbing her phone. Then she is walking down the tunnels on her cell phone, "Well, she wasn't taken, but where is she going?"

"She heard the conversation in the dojo. I could smell her as soon as we walked out. She's upset." Raph's phone went off, "April!?"

"No, Casey."

"Casey, have you-"

"April's with me. She called me a little while ago and told me she knew about her apartment and she wanted me to take her and show her." He explained, "I didn't know what else to do, dude. I told her I would if she would let me call you and tell you that she's safe. So, I'm calling you and telling you she's safe."

"Will she talk to me?" Raph asked trying to hide the pain in his voice.

He hesitated, "She said she doesn't want to talk to anybody. She's crying and she really won't say anything to me either. Just let me take her to the apartment, let her be above ground for a little while and I promise I'll keep her safe, okay? I think she needs time to take it all in right now."

Raph sighed in frustration, "Call me every couple of hours and let me know it's going okay."

"You got it."

"Tell her I love her and I'm sorry." With that, Raph hung up the phone.

Casey turned to April, "He said he loves you and he's sorry."

April nodded. She and Casey were on top of the building across the street from where April's apartment stood. She looked down at the rubble that the firemen were mulling through. Casey put his arm around her.

"It'll be okay, April. I know it sucks, but it'll be okay." He hugged her and April sobbed into his chest. Ever since she and Raph became a couple, Casey stopped flirting and took over the role of a big brother and she loved big brother Casey Jones, "Just let it out." And she did, April cried and cried until she was so exhausted from it. But Casey knew it was more than the apartment, it was a culmination of her entire life changing and her home burning down made it real.

They leaned against the building as she began to calm down, "I'm sorry, Casey. I just feel bad crying in front of Raph because I know he thinks he's done something wrong."

"Well, you're important to Raph and you're his first everything. Your happiness is everything to him." Casey said thoughtfully.

"Yeah?" She smiled slightly.

"I know you think Raph doesn't have emotions, but he talks to me about you a lot and don't repeat this, he's so in love with you he's petrified. He's waiting for the bottom to fall out. I think if you let him see this it may make him feel at ease to know that you can talk to him about the bad shit, like you apartment burning down, or the fact that it scares you shitless that you're living underground with four turtles and a rat, and one of your best friends runs around the city in a hockey mask." He sighed, "Jesus, when I become the wise one in the group?"

April giggled, "I know. You help me and Raph all the time… Thank you, Casey." She nudged his arm.

"You're welcome, April." He nudged her back.

"Can you escort me to the store to get some things?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on."

Raph's nerves were on edge not being with April. He hung out with Mike playing video games. Whether or not they said it out loud, they were best friends. Raph was protective over Mikey and Mikey over Raph. Plus, Mikey loved April, so he sat and silently worried with his big brother. The door opened and Casey lead the way in with April with tow.

"Hey guys." Casey greeted and sat the bags on the table.

Raph walked to April, almost a little timidly, "You doing okay?"

Her eyes were still a little red, but she nodded and smiled, "Will you help me take this to your room?"

He nodded, "Yeah." He took some bags from April and she followed him through the lair. She sat the bags down on the bed and so did he, "So, what'd you get?"

"Underwear, mostly." She smiled and awkwardly tucked her hands in her back pockets as they stood face to face.

"I'm sorry about the apartment." He offered.

"Me, too. I love that place. So much has happened there. We all started there, you know and I was scared to talk to you about it because I know you hate it when I cry, but Casey told me to get over it. You have to understand something, okay?"

"What is it?" He asked.

"I love you very much and I know that no matter what you will be concerned about me just up and leaving you forever, but you have to get that I feel the same way about you. I need to cry sometimes because so much has changed. This is really fucking weird, Raph. I'm living underground with four turtles, a rat, and my best friend runs around the city in a hockey mask. Just because I cry doesn't mean I'm not happy with you."

"I'm still getting used to the idea-" He began.

"Get used to it because I'm here. I need you to realize I am here, please."

"Do you want to live here with me? I know it's not home, but-"

"I realized something today. Even though I miss the apartment, I haven't been there for a while now. This is home now. It has been and we'll always have the memories of everything we all did there. All the movie nights, game nights, and us." She explained.

"Thank you." He said and took her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around Raph the best she could, "April?"

"Hmm?"

"Our room."

"See, now you're getting it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She's lying in his arms, she's short of breath, she can fill the thick blood on her hands and it's running through Raphael's fingers. He's trying to make it stop, but he can't. He's crying as April slowly starts to slip away from him. There's nothing he can do, but watch her go. His sobs are becoming uncontrollable.

"Don't leave me, April." He pleads, but she's too far gone, "Baby, it's going to be okay. Just stay with me. Stay with me. I can't go on without you. Not now."

She gasps as she tries to speak and she begins to cough up blood. Raph pulls her to his chest and he feels her body become limp and lifeless.

"April?" He pulls her back into his arms to see her face and she's gone. The tears are overflowing again, "No, no, no, April. Please, I love you. Come back, come back." He buries his head in her chest, "I love you."

April's eyes popped open. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she was safe in Raph's sleepy hold in their bed. It was the same dream that she thought had finally gone away, but there it was worse than ever. This time April was the dying girl is Raph's arms. A chill ran down her spine as she tried to push the image out of her mind. She wanted to cry when she thought about Raph like that. He was so broken and devastated. She needed to get out of the bed and walk it off, but he would wake up if she moved. He was too light of a sleeper as it was. He suddenly felt so heavy, she needed to breathe, and she needed to get away from the dream. April slowly tried to sneak out of his hold. The sheets seemed to make so much noise in the darkness of the lair. She stood up and just as she thought she was in the clear, he tugged on her hand.

"What's wrong, baby?" He mumbled sleepily.

"I need to use the ladies." She whispered.

He let go of her arm, "Okay, hurry back. I'm cold without you."

She grinned at him in the dark, "Okay."

She shut the bathroom door and she turned on the light. She took deep breaths and splashed cool water on her face, "It was just a dream." She whispered at the mirror, "It's not real, April." She went ahead and peed and made her way back to bed. As soon as she kneeled on the bed, Raph's arm stretched out for her, welcoming her back. She rolled back into his plastron and inhaled his scent to remind herself of reality. He bent his head down and kissed her softly.

"Whatever it is, it's fine. I've got you." Raph murmured.

"I know." And soon after, April was fast asleep again.

When she awoke again in the morning, Raph was already up as usual. She could hear the guys and Casey in the kitchen and something smelled amazing. She rolled out off the bed and slipped on her annoying orange and fuzzy slippers and made her way to the kitchen. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits and April was pretty sure her rough night was probably wearing on her face, but she tried it brush it off.

"Morning." She said yawning.

"Hey, Angelcakes." Mikey greeted, "You feeing okay?"

Obviously she failed miserably at brushing it off. Raph thumped Mikey in the back of the head.

"Shutup, baldie." April said scowling.

"Here, baby." Raph said handing her a cup of coffee and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." She said taking a large sip, "So, what smells so good?"

"I'm cooking everything. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, you name it." Mikey answered cheerfully.

"Is there a special occasion?" She asked coming a little livelier.

"Not really, just appreciating that we're all here and able to eat breakfast together." He replied sweetly.

April knew it was because of her apartment burning down because Casey was never up before noon. They were trying to reassure her that she was safe and welcome with them all the time, no matter what. She smiled as that warm, wanted feeling clouded her mind and replaced the coldness of her bad dreams.

"I like that idea." She said as she got up for more coffee.

"You doing better?" Casey asked as the others continued their morning kitchen duties that Mikey handed out.

April nodded, "Yeah. I'm okay. I talked to Raph."

"I know." Casey said sipping his coffee and April cocked her head at him, "I told you, he talks to me about everything to do with you."

"Everything?"

Casey grinned catching her drift, "Yes, everything. Don't say anything to him and don't get mad at him, okay? He was a virgin before you and he had questions."

"I would never tell him that, Casey, but I kind of had an idea."

"Lay it on me, Toots."

"Do you think it would be a good idea for all of us to head out to my family's house in the country?" She asked, "Do you think the guys would go for it?"

Casey nodded, "I don't see why not. Might do everybody some good to get out and get some fresh air. The city is a danger zone right now. Between that attack that day and your apartment it's only a matter of time before they start hitting us even closer to home."

"You would come, too, right?"

"You missing me already, Red?"

April slugged Casey in his arm, "Raph would be more accepting of the idea if you were coming, too. You're his best friend, remember. And he might have more sex questions." She added sarcastically.

"Ow, Red!" He thumped her on the arm and April in turn hit him on the arm again.

"Calm down, you two." Raph grumbled, "It's time to eat."

"You're so immature." She snapped.

"Yeah and you're getting on my level more and more everyday." Casey retorted with a smirk.

They all sat at the table and waited for Master Splinter to sit down with them.

"Please, eat, my children." He said warmly ushering them with his hands.

Mikey piled pancakes on everyone's plate. Breakfast was probably the most enjoyable it had been in a long time and April couldn't help but think it was because they were all together. Their odd little family worked in so many ways. It just made the idea of heading out to the country better and better. Hell, Vern could even come hang if he wanted. He helped them out so much as it was.

Through the day they all went on about their business and April knew she had to discuss her idea with Raph at the right moment, get him in an agreeable mood. It was getting late, the guys were playing video games in the living room and April was folding up the last of her laundry in the bedroom. She laughed as she listened to Mikey hoot and holler and Raph would only grunt every few minutes. Donnie was in his lab as usual tinkering away, while Leo meditated also as usual. She heard the guys winding it down as Father liked it to quiet down as it got later. He was older and liked his peace and quiet. April made her way into the living room.

"Night, Angelcakes." Mikey said kissing her cheek and heading off to his room for the night.

"Good night, Mikey." She replied. She stood in the doorway and watched Raph stretch his large muscular arms above his head. He leaned down to switch off the gaming system. She strode over to him and straddled his lap.

His sleepy eyes perked up, "Hey, baby."

She smiled sweetly, "Hey."

"What are you doing?" He asked mischievously.

"I just wanted to cuddle with you. I feel like I haven't seen you all day." April was laying it on thick and she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid little kisses along his jaw line.

Raph leaned his head and moaned lowly, "I missed you, too."

She made her way up to his lips kissed him deeply. He reciprocated as usual. His hands began roaming her back and down to her behind. He clutched it with his fingers pulling her closer to his plastron. She giggled in his mouth. He lips trailed down her throat.

"You know, babe, I've been thinking." She gasped.

Raph was only half listening as he was making his way to April's boobs, "About what?"

"My family has a house out in the country. What if we all went out there for a little while?" She asked.

Raph brought his face out of her chest and looked at her, "Go to the country?"

April nodded her head keeping her eyes innocent.

"I didn't know your family had a house in the country." He commented.

"Well, it never really came up in conversation. I haven't been there in a really long time. I thought it would be a nice change of scenery."

Raph eyed her suspiciously, "You got me all worked up so you could ask me to go live in the country with you, didn't you?"

She smiled awkwardly, "That's not the only reason. I'm sorry it popped in my head while I was sitting on your lap making out with you. Crazy stuff."

"Crazy stuff my ass. You planned it that way." Raph popped off.

"Well, what do you think? I'm not saying move out there, but it be like a little vacation. And it would probably be safer." April explained.

Raph wiggled beneath April trying to calm down as the subject changed drastically in the last minute, he sighed trying to focus, "I guess it's not a bad idea. But it's really not up to me, baby. We have to ask Splinter."

"Would you go if he said yes?"

"Whatever makes you happy. You wanna go stay in the country for a while, we'll go stay in the country for a while." He half smiled.

April clapped her hands together in excitement, "Great! I'm so excited! Let me know what Father says!" She jumped off the couch and ran off.

Raph shook his head and looked down at his lap, "I guess we got tricked, good buddy."

A couple of days later, Donnie was groaning as he packed about how bad the internet service would be out in the country and Mikey was happy as a clam, jumping around at the idea of getting to go outside in the day time. Leo was, well Leo. He did what was decided no questions asked, but April felt like he looked okay with the idea of getting out of the city.

Vern pulled up to the entrance above ground late at night and waited for everyone to make their way up. Casey was already there with Vern. The two slowly began to create a bond after all the crap that they had dealt with together by helping April and the guys. But they were happy to do it because it was what family did for each other.

April's head popped up from under the man hole cover, "Is it clear?"

Casey rolled his eyes, "Yes, Cloak and Dagger." He gripped the heavy round cover and she climbed up with Raph in tow. Raph held his hand down for Master Splinter to come up followed by Mikey, Leo, and Donnie. They all hopped in the van ready for a calm adventure. April directed Vern in between playing poker with Mikey and Leo. There was barely enough room for all the guys plus some duffle bags with Casey, Vern, Splinter, and April on top of it. It took a long time to arrive since Vern was diving extra carefully. Don't want to get pulled over with four overgrown turtles and a rat.

"This is it!" April exclaimed pointing to the gravel driveway on the left. The van turned in and O'Neil was still written in chipped paint on the mailbox. It was an off white two story farmhouse with a front porch wrapping around the first floor. It had a little work to be done on it, but nothing major. April smiled at the house. It felt good to see it again. The same cream colored drapes hung in the windows.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre much." Casey snorted and April thumped him in the head.

"I haven't been here in a couple of years, but trust me it's more than livable and big enough for everybody."

Vern put the van in park and shut off the engine. Raph and Leo helped Splinter out of the van.

He took a deep breath of the fresh farm air, "This is, my children, feels like a nice change."

He walked up the steps of the old porch with April and she unlocked the door. When she looked around, everything looked the same mostly. The light wallpaper was a little discolored from years of sunlight and children, the hardwood floors were a little scuffed, and the furniture was covered in sheets, but it felt like home just the same.

"Thank you, April." Splinter whispered as he walked forward to look around.

April smiled whole heartedly at him and then she raced up the stairs to look at her old room. Her bed was still made from her last visit and all of her old posters of New Kids on the Block and Vanilla Ice were faded and still hanging. Pictures of her with her father and friends and an old boyfriend were covered with dust. She grazed her hand along the surface of her old dresser and the old TV setting on top of it.

"I haven't seen that look on your face in a while." Raph spoke breaking her thoughts.

She turned to him, "What look?"

"That content smile. You look really happy to be here, babe. You look like you're home." He smiled at her.

She nodded in agreement, "I missed this place." She looked back at the pictures on the dresser.

Raph walked over and looked at her, "Look at you. High school?"

She laughed, "High school, early college. That's me and my dad when I was about five."

"You were always gorgeous, weren't you." Raph stated rhetorically.

"I don't know about that." She scowled looking at the zits sprinkled across her forehead in one of her younger pictures.

"Oh, I do." Raph said ending the debate, "Who's the guy?" He pointed to the picture of a dark hair teenager with his arm draped around April with her crew.

"My first boyfriend. Ninth grade. I just knew I was going to marry him."

"How long were you together?"

"A whole month." April laughed.

Raph chuckled, "Ah, young love."

April cringed thinking about her first go at "love."

"So, will I be in here with you?" He asked and she gave him a perplexed look, "What?"

"Do you even have to ask that? Where else would you sleep?" She joked leading him out of the room and back down the stairs.

They made their way into the kitchen where Mikey was in a panic, "Angelcakes, there is no food!"

"Duh, Mikey, I haven't been here in two years." April said.

"Me, Ape, and Vern are going to go the store shortly." Casey said calming him quickly.

"Actually, can you and Vern go? I want to stay here and clean up some. It's kinda dusty." April asked without waiting for an answer.

"I'll ride with and stay in the van. I wanna get a feel for this place." Raph said leading the way out the door.

"Babe, wait." April opened the freezer and pulled out a large coffee can, she opened and pulled out two one hundred dollar bills, "Here. Get frozen pizza, detergent, milk, orange crush, all of it."

"What else in is in that freezer?" Casey asked taking the money from April.

"Dad always stashed money around the house every time we visited. Ya know, just in case." She explained, "Now, go. We'll be getting hungry soon."

Casey and Vern are walking through the small grocery store.

"I never thought I'd find myself shopping in a place called the Piggly Wiggly." Casey said in annoyance under his breath, "Dude, I feel gay grocery shopping with you."

"I feel the same way, Jones." Vern stops to look at detergents, "Should we get Gain or Snuggle?" He looks to Casey for an answer

"Don't you ever ask me that kind of question again." Casey said dryly.

"Right. Arm and Hammer it is." Vern said as he put it in the cart, "Manly Arm and Hammer. Let's continue on to manly pizza."

Raph was lounging in the van when Casey and Vern opened the door.

"Did they have everything?" Raph asked as he took grocery bags from them.

"Yep, including Arm and Hammer detergent." Vern made sure to point out as he handed it over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

While Donnie was still struggling with the lack of technology, Mikey was having a blast running in and out of the house helping April clean. He was blasting her old cassette tapes on the large rectangular boom box that was in her room. Leo sneezed as he walked through picking sheets up off the floor. Splinter rocked away in a rocking chair on the back side of the porch. Vanilla Ice filled the upstate New York.

Mikey walked into the living room to April wiping down the shelves and breaking out her moves, "Stop, collaborate, and listen. Ice is back with a brand new invention. Something grabs a hold-" She turned to see Mikey chuckling at her, "What are you laughing at, Orange?! You're not the only one with some serious moves."

"Oh, really? You think you got some moves? That sound like a challenge." He smirked.

Vern stopped the van in the gravel driveway. The guys hopped out and began grabbing grocery bags. Casey paused and looked towards the house.

"What's wrong?" Raph mumbled.

"Do you guys hear MC Hammer?" Casey asked.

They all walked through the front door and stopped at the living room. April and Mikey were in the middle of the break it down part of "Can't Touch This."

"Is this right?" Mikey asked as he and April criss crossed their legs and arms over and over.

"Yeah, you got it! After this last beat, you spin in a circle and put your hand up in a stop motion." They both turned and put their hands up when they finally noticed Raph, Casey, and Vern standing in the foyer. Casey was dancing around, too mocking them.

"Don't stop on our account." Casey was folded over in laughter.

April scowled at him, "Shut up, Jones! Jealous because you have no rhythm. Did you guys get detergent? We need to wash these sheets."

Vern held up the Arm and Hammer detergent, "Yes, very manly detergent."

"Yes, manly." April agreed and threw a questioning look at Raph and he just shrugged in return.

"Did you guys get me orange crush?" Mikey asked excitedly as he followed them to the kitchen.

"Here ya go." Casey said passing it to him as they unpacked.

"Awesome! I'll start cooking." Mikey said firing up the stove.

Leo set the table out back. While Mikey finished up dinner, April cleaned some more and the rest of the guys just did whatever. They literally had no idea how to just enjoy themselves in the open. It was going to be an adjustment. Just breathing all the fresh air made the guys feel light headed. Splinter felt like a normal father relaxing after working all day. A feeling he never thought he would get to feel due to the fact that their lives are completely abnormal. After dinner, everybody went on about the night setting up their places to sleep and settling in.

"Vern, are you sure you don't want to go ahead and stay over?" April asked as he headed toward the door.

"I'm good, O'Neil. I'm going to finish out the week at work and then I'll head back out on Friday and spend the weekend." He replied, "So, you guys don't miss me too much, k?"

April laughed and rolled her eyes, "Sure, Vern. We'll see you Friday. Let us know when you're headed out and we'll have dinner ready."

"Thanks, O'Neil. I appreciate it."

"No, thank you, Vern. You know, for everything."

"Anytime. Hold the fort down until I come back." He joked as he walked out the door.

April saluted, "Yes, sir."

She went out on the porch and saw Leo sitting in the swing.

"Hey, you." She piped up and sat beside him.

"Hey." He said back.

"Leo, you want to talk about whatever it is that's got you acting so 'un-Leo' like?"

"Un-Leo like. Is that a technical term?" He smiled.

April smiled back, "When it comes to you, yes. You seem very stand offish. Anything on your mind?"

"I'm not sure what it is. I know I'm acting weird, but – I just don't know." He contemplated sincerely.

"Well, when you know, come find me, okay?" She patted him on the arm sweetly, "Good night." She stood up and kissed his forehead which she could still barely reach with him sitting down.

"Good night, April." She walked inside and he looked at her longingly, "I love you." He whispered to himself.

Mikey and Donnie were passed out in the living room from playing video games.

Raph walked Master Splinter to his room, "Do you need anything, Dad?"

"No, son. I'm fine. Go, go, enjoy yourself. I'm going to read and go to sleep." Splinter promised.

"Oh, I'm just a couple of rooms down if you need anything." Raph assured.

"Son, I am capable. Quit worrying and go have some time with April. I love you." He promised ushering him out the door.

"I love you, too. I'll see you in the morning." Raph closed the door behind him and went to April's bedroom, but she wasn't in there. "Hm." He turned and headed down the stairs to find her. Donnie and Mikey were still asleep in the living room. Leo must have gone to sleep, too. Casey was in the downstairs bedroom doing his thing. Raph crept into the kitchen and he heard movement. There he saw April in the laundry room off the side of the kitchen, folding sheets.

"Baby." He groaned, "You have cleaned enough today." He took the sheet out of her hand and laid it down.

"But it'll wrin-"

"It's a sheet. Who cares if it wrinkles?" He grinned and pushed her against the dryer and took her mouth with his, "You've done plenty today. It's time for you and me."

"I'm good with that idea." She smiled.

"Let's go upstairs." He said pulling at her arm.

April followed him through the kitchen, she halted at the cabinet and opened it up. There was her liquor stash. She plucked the bottle of tequila from the shelf and headed upstairs with Raph. They unscrewed the top and sat Indian style on her bed and began sipping on the bottle. The relaxation set in as they finally began to feel at ease. Soon sitting turned into laying, and talking turned into kissing, and kissing turned into euphoria filled blur. The tequila just right and the house was quiet. Raph made his way on top of April and then all began to go horribly wrong. There was a crash downstairs, like someone kicked the front door down. Raph's head snapped up.

Panic set in on April's face, "Oh, my God, Raph."

"It's okay. It's okay." He jumped up off the bed and picked April up and shoved her in the trap door behind the clothes in her closet, "Stay here and stay quiet. I love you." He kissed her hard and shut her in and ran to help his brothers.

Glass and the sound of furniture breaking was all over the downstairs of the house. He tried to shake off the tequila, and as he made his way to the bottom of the staircase, he saw Leo go flying across the foyer. He jumped off the staircase and clothes lined his attacker. Just as he feared, the house was covered in men wearing Foot Clan masks. They had finally found them. Raph drew his sai's and began fighting off as many as he could. Mikey and Donnie were holding their own in the living room, while Casey was hacking at a few guys with his hockey stick in the kitchen. Master Splinter was throwing people from one side of the room to another with his tail. But they were still flooding into the house. They had to run. There was no way they would fight them off and live.

Casey was struggling in the kitchen and Raph ran to help him, "Raph, we gotta get out of here now!"

"Grab Splinter! I'll get the guys." Raph whispered hastily.

"April?" Casey asked.

"She's in the trap door that leads outside." He answered and ran after his brothers.

He ran into the living room and signaled Mikey. He pushed the guy he was fighting off to the ground.

"Donnie, now!" Mikey shouted.

"Leo, let's go!" Donnie yelled to the last brother.

They all made their quick escapes. Some of the Foot were already retreating for fear of someone else hearing. All the guys ran to the basement door and snuck out through the ground entrance at the back of the house. They ran as quickly as they could, until they heard her. April was screaming as she was dragged away.

"Raph!" She shrieked and then her screams were muffled.

Raph turned to run after her, but Leo stopped him.

"They'll kill you, Raph! We will get her back, but right now we have to get away to save April."

"No, I may never get her back!" Raph began running toward the front yard, but it was too late. The tires squealed out of the gravel driveway and Raph couldn't catch up, "No, April!" He fell to his knees in the gravel, "April!" He shouted in agony, but she was gone.


End file.
